Contritum
by LazyGodofIdeas
Summary: I am not a hero. Never was, never will be. Even as I died and reincarnated I still refused to be a hero. Why you may ask? Heroes are delusional, always thinking the world has a happy ending, but in reality there is no happy ending, there is always gonna be fights, arguments, wars, etc. So as I stand here thinking about this, I say "To hell with this world". Game/RWBY -Crossover-
1. Contritum

_.update = function (system) {_ _Skill }_

_for (var p = 0; p .length; 300) {_ _Perk }_

_[p].rotateZ(0.001; Earth);_

_[p].z -= 3;_

_if ( [p].z -300) {__ Dust }_

_[p].z = 2700;_

_Transporting..._

_In progress... __}_

_[p].Worldmap(Remnant);_

_Complete. __}_

_/_

I never knew death could be so... boring.

I've been floating in this endless black void for a while now, ever since I died I guess. How long has it been? minutes? hours? days? months? ..._years?_

In the time I've been here I had thought back to the events that led me here. From the day I was born till the day I was killed. Yes KILLED. I remember it very clearly. It was night in the city of New-York, I was walking down an abandoned street minding my own business, when I saw a thug, out of the corner of my eye, holding a women at gunpoint. What did I do? Well of course I-

_left them. _

I am not a hero. Never was, never will be. There is no such thing as heroes in this world. Everybody wants something out of this world, be it fame, money, or even pleasure, I myself am no exception.

So I continued walking down the street. Ignoring the pleas of the women as the thug attempted to rape her.

Never knew that would be my biggest mistake.

It seemed that the thug took notice of me. "HEY YOU!" he shouted pointing his gun at me.

"*sigh* Yes" I said impassively, looking directly into his eyes.

"Give me your money!" he ordered me, seemingly unfazed by my stare.

Well like any sane man being held at gunpoint would say:

_"No"_

***BANG***

/

And that's how i died basically, shot in the head.

So as I was sayi-

***SHINNNNEEEEE***

_'What the heck was that!?'_ I thought. It seemed to be a glowing white light in the middle of this black abyss, it looked like a star in the middle of the night.

As it got closer and closer I felt like I was burning up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted in pain as the heat became unbearable. Until Everything went Black.

/

In the Beautiful city of Vale, in one of the many hospitals, we find a woman clutching the hand of her Husband.

"TAI THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME I'M HAVING A BABY!" the women shouted angrily, to the now named Husband, Tai.

"Al-Alright sw-sweety ju-just please loosen your grip a b-bit" Tai said while in pain, as her grip increaded Tenfold.

"I AM NOT RELEASING YOUR HAND UNTIL WE'RE DONE. **UNDERSTOOD?!**" she shouted furiously at the now frightened Tai.

"o-o-of of co-course sw-sweety" Tai said still frightened.

"Alright maam take a deep breath and push one more time" the doctor said as the wife did just that.

"Come on Summer I know you can do it!" Tai said encouragingly, as the wife named Summer smiled.

"Okay 3... 2... 1... PUSH" the doctor said, as Summer pushed.

"AHHHHHHHH" Summer shouted in pain, as she could feel something coming out.

***PLOP***

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA" and a child came out Crying/Screaming?.

"hah... hah... hah..." Summer breathed out in exhaustion after delivering the baby.

"CONGRATULATIONS! it's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed happily.

"NURSES! hurry up, clean the baby and get him to his mother!" the doctor ordered the nurses as they complied.

The nurses hurried up and cleaned the baby then handed him to his mother.

"My...hah baby... boy..." she said happily as she kissed him on the forehead before passing out from exhaustion.

"Congratulations on the boy sir, what're you gonna name if I may ask?" the doctor asked curiously.

All this happened in a span of 10 seconds.

Tai stood there frozen unable to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"uh... what?" he asked snapping out his moment.

"his name sir, what're you gonna name him?" the doctor asked again.

"oh... that... his name is gonna be... Onyx...Onyx Rose" Tai said happily as he went over to his wife and child.

/

**2 hours old**

_'What in Satan's scrawny ass was that?!' _I questioned myself.

So from what I understand I was just given birth to. An extremely painful experience I do NOT want to experience again.

Seems like my 'parents' or should I say my 'father' was carrying me, while what seems to be my 'mother' was asleep. poor woman must of been exhausted after giving birth to me.

"that should be everything Mr. Long" I heard the doctor say.

I couldn't see him clearly because I was literally just born.

"Thank you Doctor" 'dad' thanked him, I think.

hmm... you know, I just noticed, how am I still calm?

***Tick***

_'What was that?'_ I thought, as I heard a strange noise followed by a Grey sheet and what seems to be white text on it appearing right in front of my eyes.

**System Mind - { Type: O̵̪͇͎̩̩̼̠̎̒́͐̐̿̾̈́͌̑̃̆t̴̢̼͙̰̯͊́̇̍̀͗̅̋̋̔̽́͛͋͜ͅh̴̡̠̻̩̤̺̰͇̰̞͓̞̭̥͗͋̍ͅè̶̘̠̬̻̲̦̘̜͎̟̈́̂́͛̃̆͑̓̿̎͜ŗ̴̨̛̰̭̻͚̌̆̊̆̐͌͂̄̈́͐̓́̊ ̵̢̢̧̰̼̫̳̰͇̭̾͒̒̆̍̌̕͜ͅͅW̴͔̼͇̳̓͋̔̇̑̉̕̚̕͠o̶̧̞̬̤̪̝͈͚̗̥̥̅ͅr̸͈̼͇̒l̵̨̼̲̤̠͇̳̙͎͔͙̗̼͛͆̓̂͘͠ḋ̸̨͇̭͚̻͖̮̮̙̠̓̋̓̈́͒́ļ̴̹̞͆̌͂̽̆̓̇ỹ̵̹͊͒̈̉̓́͛̀̏͊̐͜͝͠͠ }**

**User emotions are nullified completely, Be it Positive or Negative emotions. User is Immune to any and all 'Semblance' Mind/Illusion Type attacks. Other Skill Mind Type attacks are also nullified. In Summary User mind is immune to anything/everything Mind related.**

**Level: [N/A]**

**%Level up for more Information%**

***Tock***

I heard another strange noise -sounding suspiciously familiar to a clock- before the the Grey sheet disappeared.

oh that explains it. It also explains why I'm not freaking out about this. But still what is this and why is it here?

_'Wait' _I thought to myself. If my theory is correct that would indicate that...

_'Status'_

**Name: Onyx Rose**

**Race: Reincarnate {Silver Eyed Warrior "Human"}**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 2.4 hours old**

**Height: 20 Inches**

**Level: 1 [0/100 EXP]**

**Hp: [10/10]**

**Aura: LOCKED **

**-Semblance: Undiscovered**

**Mana: N/A**

**\- All Mana related skills are locked**

**VIT(Vitality): 3**

**END(Endurance): 2**

**DEX(Dexterity): 2**

**STR(Strength): 1**

**INT(Intelligence): 74**

**WIS(Wisdom): 66**

**LUC(Luck): 5**

**-Skills-**

**System Mind - { Type: O̵̪͇͎̩̩̼̠̎̒́͐̐̿̾̈́͌̑̃̆t̴̢̼͙̰̯͊́̇̍̀͗̅̋̋̔̽́͛͋͜ͅh̴̡̠̻̩̤̺̰͇̰̞͓̞̭̥͗͋̍ͅè̶̘̠̬̻̲̦̘̜͎̟̈́̂́͛̃̆͑̓̿̎͜ŗ̴̨̛̰̭̻͚̌̆̊̆̐͌͂̄̈́͐̓́̊ ̵̢̢̧̰̼̫̳̰͇̭̾͒̒̆̍̌̕͜ͅͅW̴͔̼͇̳̓͋̔̇̑̉̕̚̕͠o̶̧̞̬̤̪̝͈͚̗̥̥̅ͅr̸͈̼͇̒l̵̨̼̲̤̠͇̳̙͎͔͙̗̼͛͆̓̂͘͠ḋ̸̨͇̭͚̻͖̮̮̙̠̓̋̓̈́͒́ļ̴̹̞͆̌͂̽̆̓̇ỹ̵̹͊͒̈̉̓́͛̀̏͊̐͜͝͠͠ }**

**User emotions are nullified completely, Be it Positive or Negative emotions. User is Immune to any and all 'Semblance' Mind/Illusion Type attacks. Other Skill Mind Type attacks are also nullified. In Summary User mind is immune to anything/everything Mind related.**

**Level: [N/A]**

**-/-**

**System Body - { Type: O̵̪͇͎̩̩̼̠̎̒́͐̐̿̾̈́͌̑̃̆t̴̢̼͙̰̯͊́̇̍̀͗̅̋̋̔̽́͛͋͜ͅh̴̡̠̻̩̤̺̰͇̰̞͓̞̭̥͗͋̍ͅè̶̘̠̬̻̲̦̘̜͎̟̈́̂́͛̃̆͑̓̿̎͜ŗ̴̨̛̰̭̻͚̌̆̊̆̐͌͂̄̈́͐̓́̊ ̵̢̢̧̰̼̫̳̰͇̭̾͒̒̆̍̌̕͜ͅͅW̴͔̼͇̳̓͋̔̇̑̉̕̚̕͠o̶̧̞̬̤̪̝͈͚̗̥̥̅ͅr̸͈̼͇̒l̵̨̼̲̤̠͇̳̙͎͔͙̗̼͛͆̓̂͘͠ḋ̸̨͇̭͚̻͖̮̮̙̠̓̋̓̈́͒́ļ̴̹̞͆̌͂̽̆̓̇ỹ̵̹͊͒̈̉̓́͛̀̏͊̐͜͝͠͠ }**

**All damage to physical body will be converted to numerical value. User cannot die until 'Hp' reaches Zero. Dismemberment, decapitation and Fatalities are not possible. User is also Ageless. In Summary User cannot die until 'Hp' reaches Zero.**

**Level: [N/A]**

**-BloodLine-**

**Silver Eyed Warrior - { Type: Legendary }**

**User is of the Silver Eyed Clan. Grimm can be turned to stone with a single look when fully activated. No Bonuses.**

**-Perks-**

**[N/A]**

**-=-**

**%Level up for more Information%**

**End of Status page.**

...I'm a User?


	2. Perdita

**4 years later**

"Onyx Dear! Can you come hear for a moment? Your father and I want to talk to you about something".

I heard my mother calling to me from the living room.

So It has been a Couple of years since I was born, It turns out that I wasn't the only child the family wanted to have. father had an 'Accident' 2 years ago with his friend Raven and he basically knocked her up. Mother was so angry she almost killed him. Buuut she forgave him shortly after he told her his excuse. Raven had a child 9 months later called yang. She left shortly after. Leaving the child, my half-sister, for mother and father to take care of.

"Onyx!" mother called.

"Coming mother" I replied passively. It seems not having emotions affected my mental state. I feel nothing towards my parents. They once took me to the doctor to check if there was anything wrong with me, that was the day I found out having systems is normal, but having my 'Skills' was not normal, in fact at all. Basically this is how it went down:

/

_Flashback..._

_we were at the system clinic waiting for my turn for the check up. My parents felt there was something wrong with me because my face is always Expressionless and Emotionless._

_"Alright sweety we're going to do a quick and simple check up on you so don't worry" My mother assured me._

**_DING-DONG_**

_"will number 13 come in please" the announcer said._

_"Alright Summer it's out turn" My father said._

**_Inside..._**

_"hello Mr. Xaio Long and Misses Rose what can I do for you?" The System Scientist said, reading their names off the sheet._

_"Well we came here to do a quick system check on our son to see if there was anything wrong with him." My father said._

_"Oh really? and what makes you say that?" the System Scientist asked, Curiously while raising an eyebrow._

_My father was about to reply but mother beat him to it._

_"he hasn't shown or expressed any emotion since the day he was born"_

_"Really? well that's not normal. Have you tried taking him to a doctor?" the System Scientist asked them._

_"yes, many doctors in fact but they all said the same thing, "there is nothing wrong with him"." my mother answered._

_"Hmm let me run him through a system scan then. There might be a glitch in his system." the System Scientist offered._

_"Alright" My parents replied._

_they lead my to a table were they placed some kind of machine over me._

_"Alright Mr. and Ms. Xaio Long/Rose this is where we can view your child's skills" he said as he showed them a Screen Attached to the device on my head._

_"Alright lets see... Skills... huh two skills already? Thats unusual... System mind nulif..." he murmured as he began reading my skills._

_'oh my god! these skills are too dangerous! Especially the Body one I have to get rid of them immediately!' he thought, panicking._

_"Code-1 RED!" he shouted._

_Flashback End..._

/

That's about all I remember before everything became hazy.

"yes mother you wanted something?" I say.

My parents got used to me talking formally. they gave up after one complete year of trying to make me call them mom and dad.

"oh yes your father and I wanted to talk to you about something" Oh here we go again.

"Sister Yang broke the vase" I say.

"huh? what are you talking about?" my father asks me.

oh they weren't about to mention the vase. shit.

"Nothing" I answer.

"Uhhhh not another one... *sigh* I'll deal with this. Summer you can tell him" my father said before leaving the room to search for the broken vase.

hmm... I wonder what she's gonna talk about. Hopefully it's not about having to take care of yang because they might be busy.

"alright Onyx how do you feel about having another little sister?"

oh

I was not expecting that.

"I don't really care" I answer, Emotionless.

"*sigh* can you at least try to show a bit of emotion?" my mother asked, sadly.

"you know I can't" I answer.

"yes I do..." she sighed, again.


End file.
